Charge of Post
by PR Stella 926
Summary: My version of the epi Charge of Post...  be warned, some parts are exactly from scene. Others are my own re-created my way
1. Chapter 1

Charge of Post... Chap 1 Rated M

Mac's POV

I couldn't believe I almost died. Lindsay, Don and I were investigating a murder and I spotted drops of blood, so Don and I go and check it out, lindsay went back outside, I don't know what for. Don and I stop to where the blood trail leaves us, I climb a ladder and see a bag, once I open it there it was, a bomb, my eyes widen with horror as I quickly climb back down and tell don that there's a bomb. I radio lindsay telling her the building has a bomb to move everybody away from the street. Don and I run down to every floor evacuating everyone in sight til we stop on one floor which a young man there with head phones, as soon as he sees us Don shouts,

"HEY GET OUT OF HERE!" and before I knew it the explosion was heard send all 3 of us flying. When I wake up I have debris all over me, as I feel no pain to myself I quickly move it and go in search of Don. As I got up I spot the young man that is now trapped with us. I ask if he's hurt and he replies no and moves himself before anything else collapses.

"Don!" I shout looking for him until I see him there lying motionless.  
"Don! I shout again as I run to his body only to find a whole in his stomach, and losing lots of blood, for a moment I get a flashback back to my days in the war, and I lost a soldier, but I was damed if I was gonna lose don, so I ask for the young man for his shoe lace and quickly tie it around his wound to make him stop bleeding. Next thing I know I hear banging and I hear danny voice.

"Maaccc!" as he runs up and rescues us. Next I know Don is being rushed to hospital while EMS works on my neck which had a cut due to the explosion. I start talking to Stella who starts explaining to me what is done and for a moment I get upset, and I apologize.

"I'm sorry, its just that don, " I start to speak as the EMS, starts to take off my shirt which was now drenched in my blood showing off my chest for a few moments and I suddenly feel my skin on fire. I feel a pair of eyes glare at me. But not in a bad way, she keeps on staring as the EMS keeps tending to my neck and she glares at my old war scar, she looks at it with a worried look on her face.

"Its an old war injury." I tell her

"Right- well I um, i'll get back to the lab to - to um see what I can find that triggered off the bomb." She replies

"Stell you ok?" I ask her noticing her somewhat tense posture, and see her nervousness. I mean is it me? It can't be she never talks like that what I'm around her, can it be her reaction to seeing my body? Is she shy? I don't know what it is but ever since my shirt was ripped off me and exposed my chest to her she for some reason started to act strange. Do I turn her on? I mean for a man my age I'm not that out of shape, does she have feelings for me the way I have for her. I'll find out for myself later

"Yea, I'm fine, just with the bombing, I mean Lindsay hurt her head a bit when the explosion threw her a few feet away, don is in the hospital and well you, I um, I'm fine mac, I'm gonna be at the lab."

"Stella?" I question her again

"I'm just glad you're ok. I - I have to go mac." She says as she rushed out

I have to find out for sure why she's acting so weird. But how? Ah, I know I'll go over to her house later tonight, and ask if she can help re- bandage me. Oh who am I kidding, she has a no men policy, she won't let me stay. {Ask he to come to your place} my brain shouts at me, yea, i'll call her and ask her to come over, that I need help with the bandage. Uhhhh she'll never fall for it. {Yes she will, she cares about you} my brain quickly reminds me.

"I just need to know!" I said to myself as I get back up and put on a shirt that I was given and head back to the crime lab. 


	2. Chapter 2

Charge of Post... Chap 2

Stella's POV

I hear the call over the radio about a bombing in a building downtown, I quickly get danny and hawkes to come along with me. Arriving at the scene I spot lindsay and there was some blood on her head from when she was thrown a few feet away while trying to evac the pedestrians in the street. I make sure that she is ok, and she tells me she's fine but tells me that mac and don are still inside. I look at the building and stare in horror, don and mac still trapped inside her words sink into my brain. I mean I care deeply for the 2 men. Maybe one more than the other. Of course Don is the tall, dark hair blue eyes handsome type, be a catch for any women. I myself could see something with him if he wasn't so involved with Jess, but ever since I came to the crime lab I fell deeply in love with the one man I know its impossible to ever be with, which is why I see Don more as a brother figure and not a man. But back to this impossible love. I fell deeply in love with my partner of over 10 yrs, my partner in crime, my best friend, and also my boss, my superior. I mean how can this be, I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but the moment we met, I was in love. I never told him and now I fear that I never will.

Danny informs me that don is now being transferred to the hospital and is in stable condition, mac is being tended to by EMS, from a cut he received during the blast. I go over there and stand in front of him, informing him that we will get the guy that did this. And all he can do is lecture me, but its understandable. His anger on what happened, don being hurt seriously in the blast, lindsay as well being injured. I mean she's fine and not in stable condition like don, but still, people were hurt. I keep talking to him as I see the EMS tend to a wound on his neck, and see the blood on his shirt. Then within a blink of an eye, the medic, tears his shirt off him, leaving him now bare chest in front of my own eyes. I mean I don't think any other woman has seen him this way except his late wife Claire. I feel almost embarrassed but so turned on.

I mean what's not to be turned on about. For a man his age, his very well toned. I want to just run my nails through his chest and eat him up. "Stella!" my brain shouts. Right, but I can help it. I'm so attracted to him and seeing him like this is heating my core I just want to have my way with him. "Stella!" my brain scolds at me once more. Right, not now, not ever. As we keep talking I scan my eyes through his whole chest and see the injury on his chest next to his heart. I look at him and look back at the scar he lowers his eyes to see what I was looking at and then stares back at me

"Old war injury" he tells me

"Right- well I um, i'll get back to the lab to - to um see what I can find that trigger off the bomb." She replies

"Stell you ok?" I ask her noticing her somewhat tense posture, and see her nervousness. I mean is it me? It can't be she never talks like that what I'm around her, can it be her reaction to seeing my body? Is she shy? I don't know what it is but ever since my shirt was ripped off me and exposed my chest to her she for some reason started to act strange. Do I turn her on? I mean for a man my age I'm not that out of shape, does she have feelings for me the way I have for her. I'll find out for myself later

"Yea, I'm fine, just with the bombing, I mean Lindsay hurt her head a bit when the explosion threw her a few feet away, don is in the hospital and well you, I um, I'm fine mac, I'm gonna be at the lab."

"Stella?" I question her again

Oh God, did he notice me staring at him, did he figure out I'm in love with him. Oh I hope not. I need to go

"I'm just glad you're ok. I - I have to go mac." She says as she rushed out . 


	3. Chapter 3

Charge of Post... Chap 3

I just finished all the paper work after we trapped the man that was researching me and almost cost me my life along with Don's. I head back to the hospital and find everyone already there looking through the window of the private room Don was moved to after the surgery.

"You know he has round the clock, security, we all don't have to stay." I tell the rest of the team

"Yea, we all don't have to stay", stella repeats with a slight smile almost as she's telling them go home and leave us alone. "Black, 2 sugars" she says referring to how I like my coffee as I see her get up from the seat next to me and leave making the team give me different smiles like if they just caught onto my secret but kept it to themselves.

"If they're any changes or if you need us, just call." Lindsay says as I just nod and see danny ask her if she still wants the ride home which she agrees to.

"See you later Mac!" Sheldon says to me as he takes his leave as well which leaves me alone, with stella now coming back with 2 coffees in hand.

"You know you don't have to stay?" I quickly tell her

"I know, but I want to. Its what we do Mac, we take care of each other." Stella tells me with a smile that is now heating my core, that all I can do is reward her with a smirk.

{Oh does this man know what he's doing to me, that look of his just makes me want to rip his clothes off and have my way with him. Stella! My brain shouts. Right not now not ever I tell myself again. I need to go home before I just lose control of myself. I see Mac get up and go in to see Don just before he goes home to relax, and that's when I take my chance and just leave trying to find a nearby cab and head home to take a hot shower and go to bed.}

I enter don's room and see him connected to all those machines and I for a moment pray that he pulls through. I take his hand into mine and tell him

"Don if you can hear me squeeze my hand." Nothing "come on don, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." As with in seconds I fell his hand lightly squeezing mine, and I'm so thankful that he is still alive. I tell him that we caught the bastard that did this and that he'll be ok. I say my goodbye and head back outside to find an empty chair. {Dammit} I curse to myself. I should've offered her a ride home. Now how am I going to get her to come to my place, to help bandage me up. I mean its almost midnight, I be damed if i'll have her come down to see me at this time. {Then you go to her house} my brain shouts. "I can't!" {coward} my brain tells me.

"Uhhh" I sigh to myself as I go outside and jump into my car and head for stella's apartment. Finding a parking right in front, I look up and still see the light on. {Is she still awake? I wonder if everything is ok.} With that I turn off the car and enter her building and head for her door. Dammit, what will I say? She'll be scared with someone knocking at the door at this time. {Don't be a coward my brain tells me} with that I pick up my phone and call her cell praying that she'd pick up.

"Mac?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Charge of Post... Chap 4...

Finding out the truth..

"Mac? Is everything ok?"

"Stella, I'm sorry I'm calling so late but I uh, I needed some help with my bandage and wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok, mac let me just get my jacket and i'll be there in a few." Stella says with a sigh

"You don't need one!" mac said with a tired voice

"Mac its cold outside, you want me to catch my death out there."  
She questioned him

"No I mean I'm right outside your door!" mac replied

Stella walked over to the door and looked through the peephole and there was mac standing on the other side staring at the floor with his cell phone in hand.

"Mac?" she asked a lil worried

"I'm sorry stell, I just didn't want to just come and knock on the door and scare you. Especially at this hour, its just that I - I um have to know" I tell her in truth

"You need to know what Mac?"

"I um, can I come in? I know its late, and that you have a no men policy, I " I start to talk and suddenly I don't understand why I'm nervous

"Mac, you know you don't fall into that category. You're my best friend, now please come in and let me see your wound, because you're bleeding again." She says as she opens the door wider to let him pass.

"Thank you!" I tell her as I just lost all train of thought staring at her in a pair of short shorts and a tank top.

"For what Mac?" she asks me as she puts my suit jacket down on the couch and goes in search of a first aid kit

"Just for being you." I lie to her. I don't even know why I thanked her. God what is wrong with me. Think Taylor think!

She comes back to me and I just look away quick as I start to feel my body harden the longer I keep looking at her tanned legs and a somewhat perfect view of her chest

"Ok Mac, just tilt your head to the side so I can clean the wound." I tell him as I slowly try to control myself from not ripping off his shirt and just having him all to myself. {Stella! My brain shouts. Right focus. Oh who am I kidding. Its mac we're talking about here. He's just so handsome, especially when he has that boyish confused look on his face, just turns me on. But I think that we feel the same for each other as I see him slightly shifting to the side hiding what I believe is a hard on. Do I turn him on dress like this. Can it be that we both feel the same way. Well there's only one way to find out}

I tilt my head to the side just like she asked me to and slowly start to shift in the arm rest of the couch which is where I decided to sit. I close my eyes momentary as I try to compose myself but how can I I just want to carry her into that bedroom and make her mine. {Mac! My brain shouts. Right focus, what was I suppose to do. And little did I know I turn around as stella turns to me with the disinfectant and accidentally spills in on my shirt. Oh great, now I have to take this off. Hey wait maybe I can make her trip over my foot and have her hands land on my chest and see how she reacts.}

Just when I was about to ask him to take off his shirt because I couldn't get to the wound because of his collar on the shirt he bumps into me making me spill the disinfectant all over his shirt and now he has to remove it. Hey it wasn't how I planned it but i'll take it like this. Once he removes his shirt, I can toss it in the wash, and oh wait I got it. I can pretend to trip, and fall onto his chest and I can finally feel him.

"I'm sorry!" we both say at the same time and both laugh,

"I'm sorry mac, here give me your shirt I'll toss it in the wash for you, " I tell him hoping my somewhat plan works

"I- um, no its ok!" I answer her.

"Come on Mac, this thing is gonna stain your shirt, besides I already saw your chest if that's what you're trying to hide." I tell him hoping he'll fall for it.

{As I have to choice, and she does make a point, I remove my shirt and hand it to her. She finishes off cleaning the wound and head for the washer and puts my shirt in there to wash which she promised will be dry within an hour or so. Now what to do to kill time. Oh yea right back to my plan, I trip her and have her hands land on my chest. Ok here I go!}

{Seeing Mac take off his shirt and seeing his body once again is driving me crazy. How do I come back to him and not just jump on him. Ok what was my plan again, oh yea right, trip and land on his chest. Ok here I go}

Both with the same plan in mind they didn't expect what would happened next. Both walking around the corner, Mac going towards the kitchen, and Stella leaving the kitchen bump into each other sending them both to the floor mac falling hard on his back with stella falling right on top, and guess what with her hands on his chest.

{Ok this is not how it was supposed to happen} stella says to herself

{Ok this is not how it was supposed to happen} mac says to himself

"Dammit" they both unexpectedly said

"Stella I'm so sorry! I was just, I mean you were supposed to and I was I - um never mind." Mac stumbles

"No Mac, I'm sorry, I was supposed to, and well you were, why did you move! I mean, never mind." Stella replies back a lil flushed in the face but doesn't get off me right away, my body starting to harden by the seconds. I just hope she gets up before she feels it.

"Move, you mean you-?" I question her

"Look Mac, its not what you think, its just that seeing you without your shirt again was driving me crazy and I - I kinda had it planned to trip on something and fall into your arms with my hands on your chest." Stella replies back to me now actually getting off me and helping me off the floor.

"Oh!" is all I managed to tell her

"Oh, that's all you can say is oh!" stella half shouts back

"Stell, listen, its not like that. You see it seems we both had the same plan in mind. You see, seeing you dressed like this, only makes me want you more. So I was going to have you trip over my foot and fall onto my chest since I know you wanted to." I tell her now with a slight smirk

"How did you know?" I question him.

"I- um." 


	5. Chapter 5

Charge of Post... Chap 5

"Mac?" stella questioned him

"Ok, look, that day I had my shirt off I saw you staring at my body, and I felt my skin on fire, like if I - I don't even know how to explain it. Its just the feeling I got. " I answered her

"Really?" she asks

"Yes really." I tell her

"Well Mac, its well, I like you more than a friend." She tells me as she stares at the floor.

"Hey," I tell her as I lift her chin up with my finger.

"I like you too more than a friend. Not just like. I'm in love with you Stella, since the first day I met you, all I could do was think about you, dream about you, wishing that one day I could make you mine, but I never said anything fearing that you wouldn't feel the same. That was until that day, I felt you look deep in my heart, your eyes look at me with a loving gaze, and from there is how I knew you felt the same, which is why I came over. To ask you in person. " I confess to her as I pull her close and look into her green eyes and place a sensual but some what rough kiss on her lips, which causes her to let out a small moan in my mouth

"Uhhh Mac!" she moans

"Mac wait!" she suddenly stop me and my heart starts to ache for a moment in fear that I've crossed the line of our friendship

"I'm sorry stella, I just, -" I start before she interrupts me

"No Mac, its ok. I mean, I was going to say can we move this to the bedroom." She says to me and I let out a soft sigh of relief glad that I didn't mess anything up for tonight but I have to make sure that she's ready, I mean really ready.

"Stella are you sure. I mean- your bedroom? But I -" I start to ramble off

"I'm sure Mac. Now come on handsome, let me massage that back, you fell down pretty hard." She says as she runs her nails through my back causing me to arch myself into her and hiss out"

"Ssssss Stellaaaaaa"

"Hmmmm Mac, didn't know that was a weak spot." I tease him

"I bet I can find yours." He challenges me

"Ok Taylor, you're on!" I tell him as he grabs me and pushes me hard against the wall and devours my lips, then slowly moving to my neck, and soft sucking on my skin, leaving his mark on me, proving to anyone that wants to see that I'm now his, and only his.

"Maaacccccccc!" I moan out

"Gotcha!" he whispers in my ear before he picks me up and carries me into my bedroom where our union is about to begin.

"Maaccc I moan out again as he now is on the other side of my neck giving me butterfly kisses. Oh I can't take this anymore I say to myself before I swiftly roll us over and now I'm on top, taking control of what I'm now going to claim as my own.

"Mmmmm Stella, I didn't know you wanted to take over? I mean I'm not complaining but all you had to do was ask." Mac tells me as he licks his lips and starts to caress my body.

"You sure you can handle me being in control Dect. Taylor?" I tease him

"Probably not, but i'll deal with it. If its you that's in control, then -" I start to say before her lips crush mine so much passion and force, proving to me that she wants this just as bad as I do.

"Mmmmm Mac, I just love your body, you're so sexy and strong," she starts to tell me as she is now removing my pants followed by my boxers and lets my member finally free and standing tall.

"Hmmmm stella" I hear him moan, as I start to trail kisses from his neck to his stomach which he sucks in when I licked him.

"Stellaaaaa. Please! This is torture." I beg her

"Relax Mac, I'm just seducing you with my love." I tell him

"You don't need to do that, I'm already in love with you, deeply in love that I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." I tell her

I flip us over again and now I'm on top in control. I have her arms pinned up, and I'm now kissing her on her neck just above the mark I left her

"Oh Mac!" she moans out bringing her legs around my waist and I now release her arms and remove her shorts only to be found with a lacy baby blue underwear which was now wet in a certain area.

"I see you're more than ready for me." I tease her as I remove her last piece of clothing with my mouth licking her in the process which causes her to arch into me and moan out my name in pleasure, a sound I can't get enough of.

"Macccccccc" I hear her moan out just as I enter her warm and wet area making her moan out once more.

"Ohhhhhhh, Mac so good!" She tells me as my hands are getting tangled in her curls and giving it a light pull and I thrust into her.

"Mmmm Stella," I hear him moan out as I continue to lick him ear lobe and move down to his jaw. His thrust are getting more powerful as I tell him to go faster and harder and before I knew it he flipped us over and lets me take control. I slowly move my hips to meet his thrust while my hands now lie on his chest holding onto whatever piece of skin her has to offer just as I feel my end coming her thrust into me with one last powerful push as he pulls at my hair once more causing me to arch up and scream his name out as I hear mines too.

"Maaaacccccccc!"

"Stellllllaaaaaaa"

I lean down to kiss his lips before he flips us over withdrawing himself from me and pulls me close to him. Kissing me one more time and whispering to me he loves me, as I lie on his chest and whisper I love you too mac, and pull the covers and we both drift to sleep. 


End file.
